


A Sweet, Stolen Moment

by hotraisins



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ryden, Sexual References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotraisins/pseuds/hotraisins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Brendon have a moment together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet, Stolen Moment

Brendon rolled over on the mattress. Ryan pulled him in closer, silently pleading him to stay. Brendon repositioned himself on top of Ryan, chest to chest; Brendon showered him with gentle kisses all over his face, and Ryan laughed, seizing the opportunity to give his boyfriend a long, sweet kiss. 

"Hey, that was sneaky," Brendon scolded. Ryan laughed as Brendon laid his head on Ryan's chest, breathing in his cologne and aftershave. 

"I love you," Ryan mumbled into the soft skin of Brendon's neck. 

"I love you, too," Brendon confirmed. Ryan's lips curled into a corrupt smile. "Oh, no. What are you up to?" Ryan shifted so he was now looming over Brendon. 

"Now _I'm_ on top," he joked, smirking. Brendon scoffed.

"Yeah right. The day you top is the day I let Brent back in the band," he said, rolling his eyes playfully. Ryan laughed.

"Wow, really?" he asked. "There go my ambitions." 

Before Brendon could say anything, Ryan was tickling him.

"Ry....an," he said, bursts of laughter breaking his words into syllables. "Fuck....you," he added. Ryan knew how ticklish Brendon was, especially his ribs. He was relentless. But Brendon knew something else. Ryan didn't stand a chance. He picked up the hairbrush from the bedside table and spanked Ryan with it, hard. He gasped.

"What the hell, Bren?" he asked, his cheeks flush with embarrassment. Ryan's thrill from spanking was not something Brendon let go unnoticed. The younger boy laughed, which only made him hiccup as Ryan began tickling him again with a new ferocity. He struggled to turn the pair of them over so he could regain his position on top, entangling their legs in the process. Ryan fought against Brendon's struggles, kicking his legs away and pinning Brendon's arms above his head with one hand as his other continued to aggravate the hell out of Brendon's ribs. Brendon's childlike laughter flooded the room. Ryan couldn't help but laugh, too.

Brendon continued to fight for his revenge on Ryan, but his laughter made his abdominal muscles ache. He kicked out again, but this time he heard a loud _crunch_ \--he'd kicked a hole in the wall. The couple froze and erupted in laughter after a moment. Ryan finally got off of Brendon and into the space next to him. Brendon turned towards him, cheeks still pink and breathing still heavy. Ryan looked into Brendon's large brown eyes still lined with makeup from the night's earlier performance. Brendon moved in closer, poised to kiss Ryan, who seemed more than eager to receive. Instead of a kiss, Ryan felt Brendon's hot breath murmur "What the hell are we going to cover that up with?" 

Ryan opened a drawer on the nightstand and pulled out his sketch book. He pulled out a drawing he'd done earlier, a likeness of some flower he'd seen somewhere. He promptly stuck over the hole. "There. Kiss me now?" he asked, eager. Brendon laughed and pressed his lips to Ryan's. He felt Ryan's lips part and gently prodded Ryan's tongue with his own. They pulled away and Ryan rested his head in the hollow between Brendon's shoulder and jaw. 

"When Zack finds out he's gonna be pissed," Brendon muttered. Ryan kissed his lover's throat in reply. "He doesn't have to know," he said. "No one has to know."

**Author's Note:**

> This probably never happened. For Jo.


End file.
